Au début du chemin: une rencontre
by Shintako
Summary: Elle n'entendait rien. Elle ne voyait rien.Elle n'était rien. Au début, il n'y avait que la douleur.One shot sur Lust et sa première rencontre avec Gluttony. pas de romance ! Reviews !


**Au début du chemin: une rencontre**

Elle n'entendait rien.

Elle ne voyait rien.

Elle n'était rien.

Au début, il n'y avait que la douleur.

Ces poumons étaient trop imparfaits pour lui permettre de respirer sans souffrance. Chaque mouvement provoquait un râle et chaque râle faisaient cracher le sang. Elle ne devait pas avoir fier allure. Un tas informe sans conscience. La souffrance uniquement la reliait à ce monde. Et même si c'était douloureux, la chose semblait s'y accrocher désespérément.

Ensuite, quelque chose changea. D'abord, c'était flou. Puis se fut d'une blancheur aveuglante. Petit à petit, elle prit conscience de l'espace autour d'elle. Le sol sur lequel elle était allongé. La pièce où elle était.

Devant elle, il y avait des pierres de la même couleur que le sang.

Alors au lieu de s'accrocher à la douleur, elle s'accrochait à ces pierres. Car il n'y avait rien d'autre. La douleur, elle la connaissait à force de la côtoyer. Mais ces pierres... Elle en ignorait tout. Ce ne faisait que les rendre plus attirante. Pourquoi étaient-elles là ? A quoi servaient-elles ?

Etaient-elles vraiment là ?

Cette dernière question fit naître le désir de les toucher. De savoir. La chose ne voulait plus seulement contempler.

Comme elle n'avait pas de notion de temps, cela lui sembla long. A chaque fois, son bras, ce qui ressemblait à son bras, s'approchait de plus en plus des pierres. Elle connut l'excitation d'approcher du but ainsi que la frustration d'en être encore si éloigné.

La brillance de ce rouge profond semblait la narguer. Leurs beautés avaient un effet presque hypnotique.

Une joie immense l'envahit quand d'un large mouvement d'épaule, elle put saisir l'ensemble des objets tant convoité. C'était enivrant mais comme pour le reste, rapidement, cela ne suffit plus.

Elle ne se souvenait plus comment elle en était venue à y goûter mais dès la première pierre avalée, elle était devenue incapable de s'en passer. La force venait à chaque pierre rouge. C'était pire qu'une drogue. Elle allait mieux tant qu'elle en mangeait. Pourquoi s'arrêter ? Quand elle se réveillait, il y avait de nouvelles pierres devant elle. Alors, elle continuait.

Elle continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveilla dans un endroit totalement différent. Le jour où elle reçut un nom. Lust.

L'homonculus prit une grande respiration. Elle se sentait tout simplement vivante et avait du mal à croire qu'il y a peu, le simple fait de respirer était une torture.

De ses yeux neufs, plus précis qu'avant, elle regarda la chambre. Elle était dans un lit. Il y avait d'autres pierres sur la table de chevet.

Lust eut un mince sourire. Les pierres ne l'intéressaient plus. Elle n'éprouva aucun peine. Juste, du désintérêt. Elle n'avait plus besoin des pierres.

En détachant son regard des petits cailloux rouges, elle _le_ vit et eut un mouvement de recul sur son matelas.

Quelqu'un était juste à côté de la table de chevet. Comme il restait immobile, le regard vide braqué sur les pierres, Lust se permit de le regarder avec curiosité. L'inconnu était plutôt imposant. Il était chauve et son visage comportait le minimum pour composer une figure. Un dessin d'enfant. Voilà ce qui venait à l'esprit de Lust en voulant décrire le mystérieux visiteur.

La fixation que faisait l'inconnu pour les pierres rouges lui était familière. Elle se souvenait vaguement de l'obstacle infranchissable qui avait été le sien quand elle avait voulu les saisir.

Un mince sentiment de pitié fit qu'elle prit lentement une pierre sur la table et la tendit vers l'autre homonculus. Celui-ci ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Négligemment, Lust lança la pierre sur la langue tatoué du visiteur.

Avec une fascination proche de quelqu'un nourrissant un animal, elle regarda l'inconnu fermer la bouche, mâcher puis avaler la pierre.

Immédiatement, le garçon (il avait des expressions trop simples pour qu'elle puisse dire l'homme) réouvrit la bouche.

Aussitôt, Lust prenait une autre pierre et eut le même résultat. Dès qu'il avait avalé une pierre, il en demandait automatiquement une autre. D'abord, c'était l'amusement qui avait motivé Lust à continuer. Les réactions basiques du garçon étaient assez divertissantes. Ensuite c'était le sentiment d'être importante, indispensable envers quelqu'un. Sans elle, le garçon resterait bêtement la gueule ouverte. Et même s'il avait faim, Lust pensait orgueilleusement qu'il ne mangerait rien sauf si c'était elle qui lui donnait.

Le petit manège continua jusqu'a ce que la table de chevet fut vide.

La porte s'ouvrit et une dame entra. La femme n'était plus toute jeune, ses cheveux devenaient grisonnants par endroit. Pourtant elle se tenait bien droite et était habillé noblement.

"Gluttony ?" Demanda la nouvelle venue en fixant en fixant la personne à côté de Lust. Elle semblait étonné de le retrouver ici.

Un secret. Lust sourit vers Gluttony. Etrangement, l'étonnement dans la voix de la dame l'avait ravi, le fait qu'elle ignore ce qui s'était passé avant, la réjouissait encore plus. L'autre homonculus lui rendit se sourire, un sourire enfantin.

La suite, hélas, fut moins heureuse et même assez dur à avaler. D'un bloc, Dante lui avait expliqué la situation. L'état d'Homonculus, la pierre philosophale ainsi qu'une fausse promesse de devenir humaine.

Une résolution. Ce n'était pas en restant assise ici qu'elle pourrait atteindre ce nouveau but. Lorsqu'elle avait réalisé cela, Dante était déjà partie. Gluttony était rester mais Lust n'y faisait plus attention.

Sans perdre plus de temps, elle se leva et quitta la chambre, se retrouvant dans un couloir.

Un deuxième claquement de porte la fit se retourner, puis baisser son regard. Gluttony était juste derrière elle et la fixait toujours.

Lust eut un haussement d'épaule. Après tout, s'il voulait sortir aussi, c'était son droit non ? Et elle ignora de nouveau l'homonculus grassouillet. Elle arpenta le couloir, essayant de se familiariser avec les lieux.

Un autre bruit de pas maladroit, juste derrière elle, abusait de sa patience. N'y tenant plus, elle se retourna vivement. Trop rapidement. Du coup, Gluttony tomba maladroitement sur son derrière.

"Arrête de me suivre, ok ?" Demanda le plus patiemment du monde, Lust.

Elle prit le silence et le petit regard triste de Gluttony pour un oui. Sans un regard en arrière, elle reprit sa route.

Lust eut un grognement irrité lorsqu'elle entendit que l'homonculus la suivait toujours. Cette fois, elle ne s'arrêta même pas.

"Je n'ai plus de pierres rouges ! Çà ne sert à rien de me suivre !"

Elle eut soudain une idée. Cruelle peut-être mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'encombrer de quelqu'un. Et Gluttony n'avait pas à être si stupide. C'était sa faute, en fait.

Lust ouvrit une porte au hasard.

"Tiens, il y a plein de pierres là dedans, mange-les toutes." Proposa-t-elle en invitant Gluttony d'un geste.

Le regard de Gluttony passa de la pièce à Lust. Il hésita, tripota ses doigts maladroitement. Un gargouillis de son ventre le décida à rentrer. Immédiatement, Lust referma la porte et soupira de soulagement.

Enfin tranquille.

Du moins, elle le croyait mais elle n'avait pas fait cinq pas qu'une partie du mur disparu. Lust en fut sidérée. Elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement le Gluttony qui se hissa hors du trou qu'il venait de créer puis qui revenait doucement près d'elle.

Lust finit par réaliser qu'il était revenu et quand plus une de ses immenses mains pinçait un petit bout de sa robe. La scène lui rappelait vaguement un petit garçon tenant sa mère pour ne pas la perdre.

Elle fronça d'abord les sourcils. Gluttony rentra la tête dans ses épaules avec une mine piteuse. Puis elle poussa un nouveau soupir. Finalement elle sourit.

"Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi, franchement ?" Dit-elle avec une certaine douceur.

Elle continua de marcher.

Il la suivit.

Elle ne fit aucune remarque.

FIN


End file.
